


ugly on the skin (but you're lovely from within)

by pepi_peachnbeans



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Assassin!AU, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda fluff, Love and trust, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, ambiguous time period, i have no idea what this is, jaebum's a hitman, jinyoung's a business man, just a lil drabble, mafia!au, or a mercenary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: fuck with park jinyoung, and there will be blood
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 63





	ugly on the skin (but you're lovely from within)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by ugly boy by die antwoord

Im Jaebum had no morals, he lived by no rules. He was selfish, everything he did it was because he wanted to, he didn't care about who go in the way or who got hurt by his actions. All except one person, the one thing in his life that governed him in the slightest, Park Jinyoung. 

Park Jinyoung hadn't been one to try and change Jaebum's ways, if anything, he encouraged him. 

But maybe that's why the two gravitated towards each other. Jaebum needed someone who would always pull him back over the edge, even if he often began to fall over in the name of love. 

It's that love that makes him the most dangerous weapon of them all. 

When Jaebum needed it the most, Jinyoung had been the one to bring him in, as if he was a stray dog. Plucked him straight from the streets without a further regard, bathed, fed him, loved him, and Jaebum knows that he owes Jinyoung his life, and he would willingly give it. Every night he comes home and bares his neck for Jinyoung, and he loves to give just because the younger boy asks for it. 

In that, Jinyoung fell in love. In love with the readiness and promise Jaebum showed, and further in the caress of his rough hands after they've spent the greater half of a whole day holding weapons and delivering destruction. He fell in love with the quiet mercenary who was loyal to none, not even to the hands that fed him, that paid for his services. His rough and gruff nature, how he always kept a distant from Jinyoung at first. 

Jaebum didn't stay away long from Jinyoung though. 

Jinyoung lays now in bed, Jaebum curled up and sleeping beside him and tucked in Jinyoung's naked arm. The night had been long, it was a late night for Jaebum to take out their latest target. He remembers those years ago when Jaebum was torn, all of his instincts screaming to snap Jinyoung's arm for touching him, and the other half willing to all but fall on his knees and offer himself up for Jinyoung. 

He can distinctly remember the way Jaebum's dark eyes grew wide, pupils dilated as the corners of his eyes tightened in distrust, "Why?" he had whispered, voice so low. "Why do you want to keep me?" 

Jinyoung had known that life never was good for Jaebum. It often wasn't for those who grew up on the streets, orphans. It's a constant fight, a daily struggle with obstacles to overcome at every turn. And maybe that's why Jinyoung was, and still remains, so in awe with the complexity of Im Jaebum. He was dealt circumstances, but he had made his own corner in the world because of it. Tossed into the flames, walked out scathed, but made beautiful because of it. A power in his own right, and viciously so. Of course, Jinyoung had been risking a great lot, knowing that he has power and his own targets on his back, and there's a killer residing in his home who could snap his neck with his bare hands, but Jinyoung had never been afraid. 

Jinyoung's hand had curled itself around Jaebum's cheek, guiding his face until they were making eye contact. "Because," he had smiled, kneeling until he was level with Jaebum who had been sitting on the couch at the time. "I want you to kill for me. I want to find out just what you will become for me, what you will do because I ask you to." 

"I'd already kill for you," Jaebum remained neutral, eyes lowering for a second before they darted back up. He was stiff to the touch, but he wasn't baring teeth and pulling away like he had in the past. 

"Yes," Jinyoung had murmured, pushing his lucking by bringing up his other hand to brush the hair from Jaebum's face. "but what would you become for me Jaebum?" 

It was that question which had made Jaebum break his composure and close his eyes, fulling leaning into Jinyoung's touch at that point, letting out a shaky breath. "Anything. I'd become anything for you." 

"Why?" Jinyoung pushes further as he leans into Jaebum's space, chest knocking lightly against the older mans knees. 

Jaebum had snorted but let his knees open allowing for Jinyoung to draw in even closer. "What do you want me to say? Loyalty? Money?" 

"I want the truth," Jinyoung requested, his hand still brushing through Jaebum's hair as if to sooth him as if he was too strike any minute. 

Tensions had flooded through Jaebum's bones as he moved against Jinyoung's hand to look down at him, the corners of his lips tugging down and eyes glinting full of danger. He regarded Jinyoung for a long moment, his own hands twitched by his side until he brought on up to brush along side Jinyoung's jaw, "Love," he finally admitted. 

"Love," Jinyoung had repeated in that moment, settling onto his knees in front of Jaebum, his hand tugging at his shirt as if to pull him even closer yet. 

"You could ask me to do anything Jinyoung and I would do it, purely because it is you who asked it of me, because I love you," he settles for the honest truth that both of them had known, but it's the first time to ever be spoken out loud. 

And Jaebum followed through with his promise. 

It makes Jinyoung grin though to see Jaebum, his Jaebum who brings people to their knees in fear at the mention of his name, to be so vulnerable in front of Jinyoung like this. He knows how hard it is to earn the trust of a man like Jaebum, nevertheless his love, and it's something that Jinyoung values, he values it more so than anything else in the world. 

"My ugly boy," Jinyoung whispers as he leans up, his lips brushing the underside of Jaebum's jaw. 

Usually Jinyoung would love to let Jaebum sleep, but he can't help but marvel at the man before him. Love is a peculiar thing, something that Jinyoung hadn't been looking for, he had his business, and it was always easier to bury himself in the hate of feuds than to go searching for anything more. Yet here it is, love personified pressed up against him. Pressing another kiss, he lets the tips of his fingers run up and down Jaebum's arms, and Jinyoung knows the story of each and every scar that litters them. 

The movements, no matter how light they are, still makes Jaebum stir until his own eyes are fluttering open, taking in the light that leaks through the bedroom windows until he's meeting Jinyoung's eye, a lazy smirk painting across his face. "Morning." 

"You should sleep," Jinyoung instead chastises him, the pressure of his hands increase though now that he's awake to feel it, wanting Jaebum to feel his touch. 

For someone who had once flinched away, now revels in it. His body all but buzzes as he presses up into the touch, seeking it. "How can I when you're fondling me?" 

"I'm not fondling you," Jinyoung begins, left hand dipping across Jaebum's spine as he tries to cling on the shiver it produces. "I'm merely admiring you, my love." 

"You're feeling fond," Jaebum supplies, eyes slipping close again for a second as he hums when one of Jinyoung's hand knead into a tense spot in his shoulders that has carried on from last nights previous activities. "as you happen to be manhandling me. It's all but one in the same." 

Jinyoung merely sighs at the comment and shakes his head choosing to ignore it, "You should sleep," he repeats instead, though his voice lacks the conviction it carried the last time he said it. "You had a rough night last night." 

Jinyoung knows this to be true. While Jaebum's nights are always so rough and extremely violent, last night was of a different breed. Jaebum's made true of his promise to do both anything and everything Jinyoung asks of him, and he carries it out with pride. He kills those who challenge Jinyoung and stand in his ways. The promise has lead him down a rabbit hole of broken bones and disposed bodies given with absolutely no mercy, regret, or remorse for his actions. It's amazing what a man can do once his has more than money as a motivation. 

And it's made so very easy for Jaebum to oblige when he can so easily see the faults in the men he takes down, always being careful to make sure that he can draw out their deaths slowly because it's what they deserve. Quick and swiftness would be too kind. But last night had been different than normal because someone had dared to send a guard dog their way. They dared to get close and try and touch Jinyoung in a way that had left Jaebum positively seething. If no one had gotten the message before, it would be more than loud and clear now, _fuck with Park Jinyoung, and there **will** be blood_. 

"What if," Jaebum's starts voice teasing as his head quirks to the side before he pulls away just enough from Jinyoung's grasp so he can straddle the man instead and pin both of his wrists down in the process. "I want a rough morning too?" 

It draws a stark laugh out of Jinyoung's chest, "My ugly boy." He wiggles underneath Jaebum to no prevail because while Jinyoung may have brains, he entirely lacks the strength to back it. He's all lean muscle with no true intent behind it. "So insatiable." 

It's the truth though, and they both know it. Jinyoung had found out the rather literal hard way that Jaebum always has a thrill for these things. The first few weeks he had come back from his kills given by Jinyoung's orders had found Jinyoung with his back against a wall as Jaebum pushed him into it, or bent across a surface entirely at Jaebum's mercy. 

Jaebum doesn't respond this time around, he lowers his head until he gets to Jinyoung's neck and he presses kisses, sucks, and soothes all at once, until he bites down drawing a giggle to pass from Jinyoung's lips. 

The actions makes Jinyoung buck his hips up nevertheless, and he lets Jaebum drink him in. Jaebum is always so quick and intent on giving Jinyoung anything and everything, and Jinyoung's found that Jaebum never asks for much in return, he only ever asks for this. And if all Jaebum asks for is Jinyoung, and just Jinyoung alone, then he will deliver. So he sets himself out for the taking, leaving him gasping and calling out Jaebum's name once he claims it.


End file.
